Business Associate
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Having a guest coming over, Vernon is fretting how his new boss will react to his family. Harry having no choice but to endure Giovanni's discreet advances which he kind of likes but just doesn't expect to be between them. Full Summary inside, T 2 b safe


**Arashi: This is a request for Vamprincess38 who wants a Giovanni/Harry oneshot. **

**Disclaimer: Pokemon and its characters belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo Company. Harry Potter and its affiliates solely belong to J.K Rowling. There is no money being made on this fic.**

Warnings: Au, ooc, language, non-magic, hint at shouta, and sexual tension

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rate: T-M

Business Associate

Summary: Having a guest coming over, Vernon is fretting how his new boss will react to his family. Harry having no choice but to endure Giovanni's discreet advances which he kind of likes but just doesn't expect to be between them. How will things proceed when Giovanni seems to like Harry better much more then Dudley to Vernon's annoyance.

* * *

><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR BOSS IS COMING OVER?" A screeching sound feels the house of number four getting a sixteen year old boy to glance up from the book he's reading wishing he taken the offer of spending the night at Neville, Ron or Draco's houses since Hermione is currently on a trip with her parents in Italy or something like that.<p>

"He's the one who lives in Japan that bought the drill company, dear," The sound of his uncle's voice gets Harry to roll his eyes. "We have to make sure Dudley is presentable to him. Even…shit even that damn worthless brat, Potter."

"But-" Petunia begins only to be interrupted by her husband.

"He knows about our family, Petunia. So he'll be expecting everyone present and you might as well take the Boy shopping for some new clothes," Vernon said pinching his nose making a face of disgust which his wife gives one similar.

"Potter down now!" She screams up the stairs just as Harry close the book he's ready and opens his door peeking out with a raise brow.

"Yes aunt, Petunia," the teen drawls much to his relatives annoyances.

"We're going shopping and you'll…dare should I say it new clothes," The horse like woman grumbles which the teen nods heading back inside his room to get on his sneakers and jacket before coming back out already dress for the day.

"I'm ready aunt Petunia," Harry replies much to the woman's distaste waiting patiently for her to walk out the house to the car where his cousin, Dudley, is waiting impatiently.

She didn't see Harry's slightly please look of getting new clothes for once but keeps quiet as he goes in the back seat looking out the window humming a silent tune he could only hear. He didn't realize how different the dinner would be with Vernon's new Boss. Or the fact his life might change with a blink in the eye.

* * *

><p>After three hours of getting clothes at the store, Petunia Dursley begin cooking dinner hoping things will go well. Her husband preps their son with questions how to be answered which he listen with half an ear. Harry on the other hand listens but gaze out the window pretending he's invisible much to his uncle Vernon's relief. He couldn't help but be curious to why his uncle's new boss would want to meet the whole family including him. Usually before if his friends are close by the area he'll be with them for a couple of days or so. It never bother him before or his friends' families to do so.<p>

"Boy stand up and quiet looking like a damn slouch," Vernon hisses as the sound of a car coming up the driveway shaking Harry out of his thoughts making him shrug but do what he's being told none the less not in the mood to push his uncle much more as it is since he's still in the foul mood.

Dudley raise a brow grumbling under his breath as the doorbell rings having Vernon rush out of the room, "What's so special that you have to be here freak?"

"Dudders didn't you hear that your daddy's boss is here for meeting the family." Harry mocks using his cousin's nickname getting the larger teen to glare at him. "Hence I'm stuck being here which is pathetic in my opinion."

the two teens claim up hearing the door opens and Vernon's greeting which Harry think of his uncle as an Ass Kisser is true, "Mr.-"

"I told you Dursley to call me Giovanni," Came the deep voice with a hint of Italian accent coming out.

"Of course," Vernon answers bashfully biting his tongue quite a bit but adds nothing else careful to keep on the man's good side.

"Let's meet your family," Giovanni orders giving a look getting the walrus like man to nod dumbly waddling gout quickly not quite seeing the cold smile touching his lips finding it amusing.

His black eyes meet the man's wife which he commends in his mind as a horse like woman which fit's the ass licking Dursley which reminds him of an overgrown walrus. Its their son he could claim be a whale if it didn't look like he's a bit more fitter then the father which Giovanni finds repulsive. Next toe the blond hair teen is a beautiful, fallen angel with messy raven locks falling past his shoulders and framing his face. Which is most interesting about this one that gets the business associate's attention is the green eyes which are sharp as emeralds.

"Giovanni I want you to meet my beautiful wife, Petunia and our handsome son, Dudley," Vernon boast as his wife and son smile not quite seeing the looks of disgust passing the man's eyes but the raven hair teen did trying not to snort in mirth at the idea of the words his uncle describe his family.

"And the boy next to your son?" Giovanni ask his eyes drifting over to the teen as green stares at ebony eyes finding the teen sexy and rather a prize to have.

"M-my nephew, Harry," Vernon tries not to spit out as Harry nods ready to go to the kitchen to help serve dinner when his aunt intervenes.

"Harry why don't you help our guest get his drink or something?" Petunia replies bustling back to the kitchen which leaving the four men in the room.

Giovanni walks past Harry pinching the smaller one's ass earning a soft squeak and hums in delight seeing he'll be responsive. Vernon notice the exchange with confusion and distaste more about his nephew being in the room but doesn't object. All he hopes dinner will go well and no problems.

* * *

><p>"Dinner is served!" Petunia announce setting the last dish on the table where comments are made from the business Associate causing her to blush and Vernon to beam happily.<p>

Food begins to be pass around and in between Harry could feel a hand straying on his lap and Giovanni asking him simple questions much to Vernon's annoyance. He expect the boss to ask his son those questions and not his nephew. Harry on the other hand could feel a strange tension forming between them which leaves him with confusion. His heart would continue to skip a beat or race faster depending the expression the man is giving him. He smiles shyly finding himself getting more comfortable with his uncle's boss as dinner proceeds. He shivers a bit feeling the hand make circle on his leg leaving him dizzy with new emotions. This is something new he never feel before and unsure how to process this.

After a tense dinner much for the Dursleys, Harry is order by his uncle to show the guest to the door after things went through. Giovanni smirks at his employee enjoying the look of terror feeling he'll have fun with the man as long he can see his Harry able to come to the office. Of course that's if the teen is curious what's between them.

"I'll give you a choice if you want to see where this will go between us," Giovanni whispers at the door taking Harry's lips making the raven gasp, parting his lips and returns the kiss blushing a dark red.

"I'll let you now soon," Harry replies breathlessly waving to his uncle's boss knowing he has much to think over after a strange dinner with the man.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Well this how it came out which not sure if I'm happy about tit but it seems okay none the less. I hope you guys will enjoy. If I need to bump rate to M it be later so for now i'll have it T which be high. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
